


A Very Trinity Christmas

by Chichirinoda



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Christmas story about Nena, Michael, and Johann Trinity, and that's all there really is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Trinity Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember why I wrote this at all. It may have been a gift fic for Faith orz.

"Miha-nii! Johan-niiiiiiiiiiiii~!"

Nena bounded into the common room of their ship, her wild red curls nearly brushing the top of the door in the low gravity as she entered. Johann was sitting at a computer terminal, typing away and gazing at the screen with focused attention. Michael lay sprawled over the couch, a girlie mag on his hand-held screen and his hand lying suspiciously close to his own groin as he read.

Johann didn't look around. "What is it, Nena?"

Michael groaned and pressed a hand to his temple. "Volume, Nena, volume. It's way too early for that shit."

"Right, it's morning!" Nena trilled. "That means it's time. So what did you get me for Christmas?"

She plunked herself down in a chair expectantly as her two brothers, the most wonderful brothers in the world, turned to stare at her blankly.

Okay, maybe they weren't that wonderful, after all.

"Christmas?" Johann echoed.

Michael rolled over on the couch and tossed his magazine aside. "What're you talkin' about?"

Nena pouted, her lower lip pouching out. "Christmas," she said exasperatedly. "Honestly, don't you pay attention to _anything_? Everyone's talking about it for _weeks_."

She jumped up and moved over to Johann's computer terminal, shoving him to the side with her hip as her eyes began to glow as she accessed the databanks. Michael got up with a groan and a crackle of vertebrae as he stretched, then drifted over to watch.

"See, look," she said as images began to fill the screen, pointing to a shot of New York Times Square dominated by an enormous Christmas Tree, then a shot of carollers, and a video of Santa Claus moving across the sky in his sleigh, pulled by eight flying reindeer.

"This fat dude flies around the world in one night-- I wonder if he's got GN particles, _anyway_ he's obviously so fake-- and he gives presents to everyone," Nena explained. "Except like I said, he's fake, so everyone actually gives presents to each other. So where are my presents?"

Michael and Johann exchanged glances.

"Well, Nena, we didn't--" Johann began calmly, but Michael held up his hand, a crafty smile spreading across his lips.

"I've got your present, Nena, but we gotta get in our Thrones to go get it. Sound good?"

Nena looked at him distrustfully for a moment, but then beamed and jumped to her feet. From the look on Michael's face, it was going to be a great present.

~ ~ ~

They entered atmosphere an hour later, red GN particles turning the sky as crimson as Santa's sleigh.

"Watch this, sis," Michael said as they encircled a mobile suit factory and people below began to point upwards and run for their lives. The factory squatted like a spider in the middle of a parking lot, but it looked a bit like a gingerbread house, all sugar-coated with the snow, with the smoke rising from the stacks like the smoke from a chimney above a cheerfully crackling fire.

Then the Trinities let fly with their missiles, and things began to blow up.

The explosions made the most beautiful colours. Just like fireworks, but with more screaming. It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
